


Hiashi's Headache

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Oc's mentioned - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Haishi would say that there is a very tiny number of things that could blind his clan so completely, being faced with such an eye searing color however was only the first problem.





	Hiashi's Headache

                                                         Hiashi's Headache

 

Hiashi Hyuga woke to shrieks within the compound.

He leaped to his feet and barged into the nearest room that the noise had come from.  Byakugan flaring to life as he landed in a fighting stance two others joined him... but when he saw nothing a miss he cautiously relaxed his stance and then turned off his Byakugan.

Then he saw what had caused the shrieks.

Everything within sight was painted in the most eye shearing orange color he had ever seen….including the elder who had first shrieked.

A cautious look down reveled that his own robes and skin had suffered the same fate. Whoever did this would pay dearly for this assault on his poor eyes. Right after they explained how they had gotten past the Hyuga security of course.

Loud laughter from the courtyard drew his attention to two figures who were sitting on the wall. A red headed man and a blond man where leaning on each other as they cackled away. They wore no Hitai-ate, and had no other form of identification on there persons.

Hiashi took up a fighting stance beside the others who joined him, but all of them were completely ignored as the red head straightened up and pulled at the blond ones hair.

“We need to hurry up, I want to see the Uchiha's reaction too before we get out of here.” He said and dragged the other into a standing position.

“Hahaha those red-eyed freaks are going to freak hahaha.” The blonde replied before they both leaped away.

“Yuki, Tori, and Rokudo follow and apprehend the foreign ninja if possible. Utamaru and Tsumiki alert the Hokage that we have intruder’s within Konoha, possibly hostile, and they are targeting those with a Dojutsu.” Hiashi ordered and his clan members jumped to obey.

He could probably have sent a warning to the Uchiha but it sounded as if they had already been hit and he had no desire to get even glancingly involved with the rival clan. Absently he wondered what color their clan compound had been painted, before turning back to the task at hand.

Three hours later the Hyuga found out two very very annoying facts,

  * The bright eye shearing orange could NOT be scrubbed off, not of the walls, not off the clothes and not off the skin.
  * The paint was not paint but a seal, a seal that covered the whole Hyuga compound and a good two meters outside it as well.



And two facts that made it all a tiny tiny bit better,

  * The color faded if the person or object was outside the compound for more than an hour.
  * The Uchiha had bright pink hair. A variety of shades and colors of course but still bright pink.



And then One Fact that was completely completely unexpected.

                The Cage Bird Seal Was Not Working.

 

…………..

Kurama laughed, delighted, as they ran across the village with three bright orange Hyuga on their tail. He couldn’t wait to see the Uchiha.

“That is how you make a seal Shukaku, take notes.” He taunted the blond.

“Hey! My seal worked just fine in Iwa!”

“Your seal was a waste of ink and time.”

“It was a masterpiece! You Stupid Tomato!”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!”

That’s it Shukaku’s getting throttled!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge THANK YOU to 'WritingforFUNandbecauseBoredom' this would not have been possible with out your lovely ideas.
> 
> I'm not as happy with this one cause Haishi kind of took over and I was trying to do something else but don't worry we'll get the the Uchiha's next time. lol.  
> Also Kurama totally has no idea that his seal cancels out the cage bird seal, that's just a happy side effect. :P (it only cancels it out within the compound tho not outside it, but nobody knows that yet because who's stupid enough to try using that seal on someone in public?)
> 
> Thank you all SOOOOO much for the Kudos and Comments, they make my day and make writing more fun. :DDD
> 
> Edit: I spelled Hiashi's name wrong so i'm going back and fixing that, sorry if it caused any confusion


End file.
